This disclosure relates to the field of sprayers and spray systems and their methods of use and particularly to a pole mounted sprayer having novel features of control. Generally, a sprayer is a device used to spray a liquid. In agriculture, a sprayer may be a piece of equipment with spray nozzles which is used to apply herbicides, pesticides, and fertilizers onto agricultural crops. Sprayers range in size from portable units which are hand held or mounted in backpacks with spray guns, to trailered sprayers that are motorized, and also include self-propelled units similar to tractors that have boom mounts which may reach up to 150 feet in length. Of course, sprayers include simple pressurized handheld cans for aerosol spraying of paint, pesticides, foams, smokes and many other materials. Often, it is difficult to reach a position where it is desired to deliver a spray, for instance, it may be difficult to reach a bee, wasp, and hornet nests that is built under high roof eaves. Therefore, a need exists for more easily gaining access to difficult-to-reach locations to deliver sprays with accuracy while maintaining a safe distance. There is also a need for delivering a spray of teargas, nerve gas, or other bioactive chemical agent while maintaining a safe distance when approaching a suspected location of dangerous individuals wherein it may be possible to subdue such individuals without generating a physical conflict. The presently described apparatus and method of use provides a novel solution to these and similar needs.